With the improvement of people's living standards, demands for environment protection and health are also rising. It is urgent to develop an air purifier with high performance so as to purify indoor air and optimize an indoor environment, and ionic wind purifiers are also applied more and more widely in everyday life.
Air passes through a primary filter screen of an air inlet and reaches a generating electrode. The generating electrode forms a plasma field under the action of a high voltage. Protein structures on the surfaces of bacteria and viruses in the air passing through the plasma field are damaged so as to kill the bacteria and the viruses, and harmful organic molecules including formaldehyde and the like are decomposed into water and carbon dioxide under the action of high-energy electrons and strong oxidizing free radicals. A high-voltage electric field of the generating electrode electrically charges some air, and enables the air to move under the action of a force of the electric field to collide with dust particles in the air and electrically charge the dust particles. Like a snowballing effect, more and more air particles are electrically charged. When moving to the vicinity of a collecting electrode with an opposite electric charge, the electrically charged particles are adsorbed by the collecting electrode due to electrostatic adsorption. Those not adsorbed reach a repelling electrode with the same electric charge and are pushed back to the collecting electrode due to a repellent action of the same electric charges, thereby improving a particle clearing effect to above 99%. Besides, the plasma field generates a plasma flow, so as to produce sufficient air speed to circulate indoor air without a fan, thereby saving energy noiselessly.
A typical ionic wind purifier includes an air inlet, an air outlet and a generating electrode and a collecting electrode arranged between the air inlet and the air outlet. The generating electrode and a collecting electrode module (including the collecting electrode and a repelling electrode group) are arranged oppositely.
It may be learned from the working process above that the collecting electrode is one of the core components of the ionic wind purifier. Dust particles in the purifier need to be adsorbed on the surface of the collecting electrode so as to implement purification. Therefore, the absorption effect of the collecting electrode directly affects the purification efficiency of the ionic wind purifier, thus affecting the use performance thereof.
Therefore, it has become a problem to be solved by those skilled in the art to improve the absorption capability of the collecting electrode so as to improve the purification efficiency of the ionic wind purifier and improve the use performance thereof.
Besides, a common purifier purifies air by applying a High Efficiency Particulate Air Purifier (HEPA) or a physical technology including water washing and the like at present, thus having very limited efficiency in removal of inhalable particles, and the absorption effect of an HEPA filter screen attenuates seriously over time after dust is accumulated. Therefore, an existing high-voltage plasma dust collector or a high-voltage electrostatic dust collector has attracted more attention from clients so as to solve the shortcomings of the purifier above.
However, a high-voltage ion purifier is easy to discharge at a high voltage, thus it is necessary to monitor and protect the high voltage discharge in real time during application.
Purifier discharge: a spatial high voltage exists when a high-voltage ion purifier works, the properties of an instantaneous electric field will be changed when particles including dust, flocks and the like having a relatively large particle size fly into the high-voltage electric field, and a cracking discharge sound will be generated; this process is called purifier discharge.
A noise generated when a purifier discharges will affect the use experience of a consumer while continuous discharge will also result in security risk, thus it is necessary to detect and handle a slight discharge in time. Continuous discharge may be avoided if the size of an electric field is adjusted in time according to a discharge condition.
At present, high voltage discharge is mainly monitored by two modes.
In the first mode, a leakage protector is installed directly. The leakage protector is able to detect an extreme condition. In other words, discharge can be detected only when deteriorating continuously to a state close to a short circuit, which is equivalent to short circuit detection.
Apparently, such discharge detection does not have a good protective effect, and when high-voltage discharge is discontinuous, but not continuous, the discharge can be hardly detected and thus protection cannot be implemented in time.
In the second mode, only a discharge signal is detected directly. Discharge protection is implemented only when the discharge signal is higher than a certain reference signal. However, a common discharge signal is weak, and the protection mode can implement effective protection only when intense discharge is generated.
It is a technical problem to be solved by those skilled in the art to provide a discharge monitoring and protective circuit for a high-voltage ion purifier so as to effectively monitor and protect discharge in time.